


Eloped

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [92]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 9





	Eloped

Tony and Bruce never stopped trying to find a way to Thor. Even with wedding planning, Tony put as much time and energy as he could into it. “Tony, you’ve got to relax and give yourself some time to yourself.” Bruce was trying to get Tony out of the lab. “You’re getting married in 6 weeks, and I don’t think she wants to marry a zombie.”

“I’ve got to keep trying!” Tony argued. “Heimdall just turned 4, Bruce. I don’t want him waking up at 21 and thinking I never tried.”

“He’ll know you did. He knows you are!” Bruce shot back. “Come on.” He patted his shoulders. “I’m ordering you to rest.” He had a serious look on his face. “I will tell her to have JARVIS shut down your labs until the wedding.” He threatened, earning a glare from his friend.

“JARVIS?” Tony asked.

“I do not wish to upset the missus.” The system replied, making Bruce smile in pride.

Rolling his dark eyes, he walked out, hoping to find you. While Heimdall had been going to a local ‘school’ a couple days a week, you were always doing something with the boys. It was heartwarming to see, and he looked forward to coming to you each night. Soon, however, the boys would be staying with Steve and Bucky for a week while the pair of you were on your honeymoon. The one part that you had no idea about, as that was all his planning. He smiled at the thought.

The wedding had taken over both your minds, but in the most positive way possible. It had been just under two years of planning, but only because he wanted nothing short of perfection. No doubt that it would likely be the talk of the year. Or decade. Simply because the Tony Stark was getting married. He still couldn’t believe it and smiled whenever it was mentioned.

He glanced at his hand, knowing it wouldn’t be bare much longer. He’d had the wedding bands specially made. He also had the cutest ring bearers in the world, and couldn’t wait for the pictures that would come. “Someone looks happy.” Clint laughed as he saw Tony.

“Six more weeks.” Tony smiled widely. “When will it be you and Nat?” He teased his friend.

“When I get the courage to ask.” Clint chuckled. “So, who the hell knows.” He shrugged.

Tony laughed at that. “It’ll come to you. You got your tux fitted, yeah?” He has been asked everyone around the tower.

“Yeah, Steve and I went a couple days ago. I think you were working with Banner.” He explained.

“Good.” Tony smiled gratefully. “Have you seen my bride to be? I’ve been basically banned from the labs…”

Clint chuckled. “About time. Uh, yeah, I think I saw her with Bucky in training.” He told him. “Think the boys are helping Steve make lunch for everyone.”

“I better go grab her for lunch then. Thanks!” He walked off.

Walking into the kitchen, he lit up at the sight of Ben and Heimdall in their small aprons. “There’s the best chefs in the Tower.” He grinned proudly. “What are they cooking up today?” he asked.

Steve chuckled. Over the past couple years, things had improved, especially after him and Bucky eloped 9 months before.

_“You sure?” Bucky asked, grinning._

_“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” Steve nodded. He cupped Bucky’s face and kissed him softly. “Tell me, and I’ll never bring it up again.” He put his forehead against his. “Or tell me you want to run away and marry me, and I’ll make it happen.”_

_It took less than a second for Bucky to make up his mind. “Of course I’ll marry you, Stevie.” He breathed. “Let’s do it.”_

_So that’s what they did, and they told everyone they were going out for an afternoon date.   
_

“Look, Papa.” Heimdall motioned to his work.

“That looks awesome, buddy.” Tony leaned down. “Maybe I’ll hire a chef one day soon and have him give you guys some lessons.” He offered.

Heimdall nodded excitedly as Ben hugged Tony’s leg. “Yes!” Heimdall bounced. “Please!”

“Pease.” Ben looked up at the man.

“I can’t say no to you boys.” Tony grinned. “I’ll set something up with the best in the city.” He declared.

Steve chuckled. “You wouldn’t have it any other way.” He pointed out.

“Oh, the lessons were for you, too, Cap.” He smirked, chuckling. “But, I heard that your other half is training with mine…came to get her lunch for her.”

“We can take ‘em some together?” Steve pulled out a couple trays.

He nodded. “Sure.” He crouched to take a picture of the boys in their aprons. It was ironic because Heimdall had Captain America’s shield on his and Ben had an Iron Man one. “You two are the cutest tiny hero chefs I’ve ever seen.” He grinned.

Heimdall grinned proudly as Ben bounced. “Alright.” Steve grinned, lifting Heimdall onto his shoulders. “Let’s go see your mom.”

“TO MOMMY!” He laughed, making Tony chuckle as he helped Ben.

Ben agreed. “Mommy!” He leaned against Tony and yawned.

“And then nap time.” Steve chuckled. “If he makes it that far.” He noted how Tony had lifted him and Ben was leaning on his shoulder.

Tony grinned and rubbed his back soothingly as he followed the super soldier down.

You and Bucky were coming out of the gym, both of your faces brightening as you saw your significant others. “There’s our men.” You chuckled.

“And our boys.” He smiled in agreement. “With food.” He grinned. “Although…I think Ben is passed out.” He laughed.

“He is.” Tony chuckled, kissing your cheek. “Where do you wanna eat?”

“Somewhere cool.” You chuckled. “So hot.”

He chuckled and the four of you went to a nearby conference room. “I’ve been all but ordered to lay off helping Bruce. He threatened me with you. JARVIS sides with him.” He pouted

You smirked widely. “Good! JARVIS loves me.” You said happily as you sat down.

“More than me.” Tony pouted.

Heimdall sat in Steve’s lap, babbling about something he learned at ‘school’. “Do I go tomorrow?” He asked suddenly, hopeful.

“Not tomorrow buddy, but the day after.” Steve assured.

“Awe, man.” He sighed.

“I know.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “We can cook more tomorrow.”

That seemed to appease him. “Okay. Pizza?” He asked, grinning.

Bucky nodded before Steve did. “I’ve been craving pizza.”

“You pregnant?” You teased lightly.

Steve choked on his laugh, grinning as Bucky shoved him. “That would be newsworthy. Might even overcast the wedding.” Tony smirked.

“Well, we couldn’t have that.” Bucky looked at him. “I’m sure JARVIS would be more than happy to announce any pregnancies in the tower.”

“I assure you Sergeant Barnes, you are not with child.” The system spoke.

All of you lost it at that, causing Ben to jerk awake and look around, sleepy. “Dada?” He yawned. “Mommy?”

You smiled at him. “Sorry we woke you, Benny.”

“S’ok mommy.” Ben nodded. He got himself comfortable on Tony’s lap and smiled. He reached up for some food and munched happily.

Tony kissed the top of his head gently. “So, I need to find a top chef to give them lessons.” He told you and Bucky.

Bucky hummed, nodding. “That’d be cool.”

“Someone will teach them this young?” You smiled.

“I can pay them enough. Steve is joining them, too. If anyone else wants in, let me know.” He grinned.

“Steve needs it more than me.” Bucky shrugged, ducking as Steve went to smack him. “But I’d still love to go.” He noted. “Can’t be out cooked by our boys.”

Heimdall sent him a toothy grin. “You’re the baker, Bucky!” He told him happily. “You make the bestest cake.”

Bucky blushed, but looked proud. “Thanks, buddy.” He reached over, ruffling his blond hair.

Steve kissed Bucky’s cheek before eating, the four of you discussing pictures. After a bit, you got up. “Okay, I need to shower. Like…really need to.” You chuckled.

“Yeah, you do.” Bucky teased, getting up as well. “So do I. I’ll walk with you.”

“Deal.” You shoved him lightly. “Tony, find something for all of us to do this afternoon? Clint, Nat, and Bruce, too?” You asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” He smirked. “Anything else?”

You pretended to think. “I’ll let you help the boys get dressed.” You said playfully.

“They like my style anyway.” He shrugged.

“Overly expensive?” Steve smirked.

He thought for a moment and nodded. “That, and always in style.”

You rolled your eyes playfully and followed Bucky out. “I’m glad him and Steve are getting along again.” You said after a couple minutes.

“You and me both.” He nodded. “I’m more glad you and him are though.” He glanced at you. “When we got together, he hated that you hated him.”

You shrugged gently. “That part hasn’t exactly gone away, but I’m just focusing on how happy he is with you.” You admitted softly. “And how much the boys love him.”

Bucky winced but nodded in understanding. “I’m sure we’re gonna be a big happy family.” He said as you neared your rooms.

“That’s my hope.” You told him honestly and waved. “See you later.”

“I’ll clean this up while you dress them.” Steve told Tony, starting to gather everything from lunch.

“Thanks.” Tony nodded, putting Ben on his shoulders with ease as Heimdall ran around the room. “Come on, kid.”

Heimdall skid to a stop. “Can I wear a cape today?” He asked.

Tony glanced at Steve who shrugged and nodded. “Sure.” Tony also nodded. “Cape it is!” He smiled at how excited Heimdall became. “No running, though!” He sighed as he was already down the hall. He heard Steve chuckling and shook his head, just in time for Ben to wiggle down and take off after his older brother.

“We’re too old for this.” Steve laughed.

“Speak for yourself, Capsicle.” Tony smiled. “You’re the one that’s like…what…a century old?” He laughed.

“I look younger.” Steve fought back with a chuckle. “I guess I just age well.”

“Mm. Keep telling yourself that.” Tony placed his hands in his pockets.

You showered quickly, curious what Tony would plan for everyone. Anytime you went out, you grew nervous but the team was really protective of you and the boys. Thankfully, many women weren’t dumb enough to hit on Tony right in front of you anymore. And it was actually funny when someone would try and hit on Steve or Bucky. Despite people knowing they were married, it still happened.

You got ready for the day happily, dressing casually as you didn’t know the plans. Not only that, but you never had to dress up for Tony to be all over you. While your self esteem struggled at times, Tony never made you feel unworthy. He loved you at your worst, he loved you at your best.

“Mommy!” Heimdall ran in, a red cape around him.

Seeing him like that made your heart clench, but you smiled and teared up. “So handsome!”

He grinned excitedly, bouncing. “I’m a superhero!” He declared as Ben rushed in, a blue cape fluttering behind him.

“Awe, my boys.” You crouched down. “You look so cute!!” You hugged them both as they rushed to you.

“I found a Live Disney thing. Not until about 5, though.” Tony told you.

“We can walk to the park?” You offered. “They always love that.”

“I need to pick up running again. They wear me out.” He chuckled, nodding. “Imagine when there’s more than just those two. You’ll find me asleep in random places.”

“And I’m gonna be right there with you.” You smiled. “I get to carry the tiny Starks. Hopefully they’re less hyper than you get!” You teased.

“They’ll be perfect.” He sat besides you, tickling Ben as he ran by him.

You grinned. “And loved.” You leaned into him. “I hope they have your genes.” You told him honestly. “Your eyes, especially.”

He blushed. “Your smile though.”

Turning, you buried your face against him. “They’ll be perfect, either way.”

“It makes me want to jump on you right now.” He mumbled into your hair. “It’ll just make me that much more eager to lock you away and keep you for myself when it’s time.” He chuckled.

“I really look forward to that, too.” You leaned up and kissed him, making both boys groan.

They looked at each other, making faces. “That’s gross.” Heimdall told his brother.

Ben nodded. “Yeah.” He agreed, making a face. “EW.”

You smiled against Tony’s lips before turning and grabbing at Ben, kissing all over his face. “Calling mama ew?” His giggles made Tony’s face light up.


End file.
